Miracle
by lostprophetX
Summary: .: InuYasha and Kagome get caught in a snow storm must take shelter in an abandon cabin. As the temperature drops, feelings are let out as they try to stay alive.:


.:-Miracle-:.

.:-lostprophetX-:.

.:-InuYasha-:.

.:-Mated R-:.

.:-Romance-:.

.:- InuYasha and Kagome get caught in a snow storm must take shelter in an abandon cabin. As the temperature drops, feelings are let out as they try to stay alive.:-

.:-Author's Note-:.

This may be clichéd to the max, but I can't help myself. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I felt like writing something and posting it. So, after I'm finished, I may just combine all the chapters that I have. I may not. All depends.

.:-Author's Note2-:.

Words in _italics_ are InuYasha's thoughts. The song lyrics are also in _italics_, but you should be able to pick out the lyrics verses his thoughts.

.:-Disclaimer-:.

I do **not** own the rights to InuYasha. He is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I'd like to own the rights...sadly, they are not for sale.

.:-Discalimer2-:.

I do **not** own the rights to Miracle. This is owned by the band Foo Fighters. I do **not** take credit in any way, shape, or form for these lyrics. I do however; thank Dave Grohl for kicking so much ass as a song writer and musician. And providing me with a ton of inspiration for stories. Kudos to you my man.

* * *

.:-Miracle-:.

.:-lostprophetx-:.

_Crazy but I'm relieved this time  
Begging for sweet relief of blessing empty sky_

InuYasha leaned against the wall of the cabin, taking in the tiny log building. There was a small fire pit, some straw mats, and a table. _Just fucking great_, InuYasha said to himself.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked, wrapping her warms around her knees. It was getting colder by the hour.

InuYasha noticed.

"First, take this." InuYasha took off his haori and threw it over at Kagome's shivering form. She looked and him and smiled.

"Thanks InuYasha."

"Feh."

"Aren't you going to get cold? Not even you can stand these cold temperatures," Kagome said.

"As long as you are warm, I'm fine," InuYasha replied.

Kagome blushed. He was being particularly lately. Not that she was complaining.

InuYasha sat down and sat on the ground, his eyes never leaving Kagome. Gradually, her eyes began to close, but she was fighting to stay awake.

"If you're tired, you should sleep."

"I'm fine."

He glared at her.

"No really. I am."

"Whatever. I can't make you fall asleep," InuYasha told her, placing his hands behind his head.

He looked back at Kagome, finding that she was already sleeping.

_Stupid girl,_ InuYasha told himself.

.:-:.

"Ah…ah…ahcoo!"

InuYasha looked up and started at Kagome.

"I knew you could get sick. Weak human."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled back. She sneezed again and began to shiver. It was **definitely** getting colder. And a lot faster too.

_I guess InuYasha's haori isn't working out too well,_ Kagome thought. _At least he gave it to me._

_Dying behind these tired eyes  
I've been loosing sleep  
Please come to me  
Tonight_

Kagome felt herself being picked up and dragged. She immediately felt a source of heat on her back. Lifting her head up, she saw InuYasha staring down at her.

He smiled down at her.

"What?" InuYasha asked a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing. It's just…well. Thanks," Kagome answered. She blushed a deep red. Being this close to InuYasha was a first.

"Feh."

Kagome snuggled up against his chest, her body feeding off his warmth. It was so welcoming.

InuYasha stared down at the woman in his arms. Truth was, he though she was going to osawri him for what he did. This was the most intimate thing he had ever done with Kagome, and he loved it. He loved her, although he dare not tell her. In the three years that Kagome had been in his time, InuYasha still hid his feelings for her.

_**What are you afraid of? Rejection?**_

_No…yes. I mean, I'm just a lowly hanyou. She's…she's Kagome._

**Yes, but you are hers. Are you too blind to see that? She obviously has feelings for you.**

So? Does she love me?

**How would I know? I'm _you_. Baka.  
**

InuYasha shook his head trying to stop him from arguing with himself. That didn't matter right now. What _did_ matter was the woman sleeping in his arms. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you. I swear, I will do anything to keep you alive, even if it kills me. As long as you are happy, it does not matter what the cost is. You are everything to me. You have done everything for me. You...are my little miracle."

_ Hands on a miracle_  
_ I got my hands on a miracle_  
_ Leave it or not, hands on a miracle_  
_ And there ain't no way_  
_ Let you take it away_

**  
**

**

* * *

**

Bah. It sucks. I know, and I'm sorry. I can't help it if I feel like writing.

As always, please leave _some_ kind of feedback. I don't care what you have to say, good or bad. I need to know what you like and dislike so I can make it better. This is just as much your story as it is mine. I won't continue to write this if no one will read it.

Cheers.

-lostprophetx aka Kevin


End file.
